


Supermans Assemble!

by amathela



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out at the Fortress of Solitude. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermans Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



> Written as a Yuletide treat.

"Wow," Batgirl says. "It's big."

Supergirl turns to her, hands on her hips, and sighs. "Of course it's big. It's the Fortress of Solitude."

"Yeah, but I mean, it's really, really big. Right, Wonder Girl?"

Wonder Girl shares a look with Supergirl, who shrugs. Trying to stop Batgirl from being excited is like trying to stop ... well, something really unstoppable. As in, it's pretty much pointless.

"Right," Wonder Girl says. "Are you sure you can open it?"

"Of course she can open it," Batgirl says, before Supergirl can answer. "She's super."

For once, Batgirl's totally right. "Of course I can open it," she says. "I have the key."

Well, technically anyone can have the key; it's right under the doormat, after all, hardly some big secret. The point is, she's Kryptonian, so she can actually lift the key - and if Superman didn't want her hanging out in the Fortress, he probably wouldn't have just left it there, right?

"Awesome," Batgirl says. "This is going to be so awesome. What do you suppose he has in there?"

Supergirl picks up the key. Well, here goes nothing. "Let's find out."

-

Okay, so Batgirl's right. It's big. Really, really big.

"And you're sure we're allowed to be in here?" Wonder Girl asks, but it doesn't stop her following them in, or her eyes from going wide as she enters.

"Of course I'm sure," Supergirl says. Kind of. Well, they're here anyway, so probably no point dwelling on it.

Besides, this place is _cool._

"Wow," Batgirl says. "Super wow. I'm in the Fortress of Solitude!"

Practically bouncing, she runs over to the display cases - half a dozen different Superman costumes, some way cooler than others. Supergirl really, really hopes her cousin never actually wore some of these. She'd be so embarrassed. And that's compared to him wearing his underwear outside his pants.

"I want to be Superman!" Batgirl says, immediately dismantling one of the display cases. She pulls the costume on over her own, and then re-fastens her utility belt over the top so it mostly stays on; Supergirl has no idea what she actually keeps in that thing, but it sure is handy when you need a belt.

"Me too," Wonder Girl says, doing the same with a second costume, wrapping her lasso around herself to keep it on. "Oh my gosh, is that a Sun-Eater?"

"A baby one," Supergirl says. And she knows she shouldn't touch it, but -

No, she won't. She can be responsible; prove to Superman that she deserves her own key.

"Don't you want to be Superman, too?" Batgirl asks. 

"I'm already Supergirl," she says.

"Yeah," Batgirl says, "but you aren't Superman. Come on, it's fun!"

Batgirl and Wonder Girl look totally, completely ridiculous, but they also do look like they're having a lot of fun. And since they're in here already, she supposes it can't hurt. You know, to get the full Superman experience.

"All right," she says. "But I want the one with the really big cape."

-

"No fair," Batgirl says. "I can't fly."

"But you can use your grappling hook," Wonder Girl points out. "That's like flying."

"Yeah, but it's not how Superman flies," she says. "Superman doesn't need to use a grappling hook."

Supergirl zooms past her, doing her best Super Serious Superman expression. "You could be Batman going undercover as Superman."

"Ooh," Batgirl says, instantly forgetting to pout. "Yeah! But I have lots of super powers because the suit gave them to me!"

"Yeah," says Wonder Girl. "And we're Supermans from another reality -"

"And one of you is evil!" Batgirl interrupts."

"I don't want to be evil," Wonder Girl says.

"Me, neither," Supergirl says. She wants to be Superman, and Superman isn't evil. Except when he's being mind controlled by Lex Luthor, but nobody wanted to play Lex Luthor, so they don't have one.

"Fine," Batgirl says. "You can both be good. But you're both Superman, so the universe is going to implode if we don't stop it!"

"Yeah," says Wonder Girl.

"Yeah," says Super Girl.

"Yeah," says Lex Luthor.

But none of them are -

Oh, dear.

"SBFFs!" Batgirl says, as she and Wonder Girl form up around Supergirl. "Let's get him."

-

Supergirl knows Lex Luthor's beaten Superman before, or almost beaten him, or whatever. But even Lex Luthor didn't stand a chance against _three_ Supermans.

Or against the Super Best Friends Forever.

It's a good thing they were here, really, Supergirl thinks. Without them, who knows what dastardly deeds Lex Luthor would have managed to accomplish?

"All right, Luthor," Batgirl says, circling him. He's tied up with Wonder Girl's magical lasso, which means her costume keeps slipping down a little, but nobody points that out. "How did you break into Superman's super secret Fortress of Solitude?"

Luthor shrugs. "The door was left open."

Oh. Supergirl can feel herself going bright red. That ... may have been a little bit her fault.

But Lex Luthor is sneaky, and she bets he'd have found a way inside, anyway. Which would have been terrible. But they managed to stop him, so ... they did good? If you add it all up together, that is.

Still, maybe they won't tell Superman _exactly_ what happened.

"Shame on you," Wonder Girl says. "Sneaking into somebody else's Fortress of Solitude like that."

"Actually, I walked in the front door -"

"Enough," Supergirl says. "Let's get him out of here before Superman finds out."

And then, from behind her, "Before Superman finds out what?"

-

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you," Superman says, once the whole Lex Luthor situation has been fixed up. And once they're no longer wearing the borrowed Superman costumes. She thought he'd at least have laughed at that. "What you did was dangerous and irresponsible."

"We were just curious," Batgirl says.

"We just wanted to see the Fortress of Solitude," Wonder Girl says.

"We just wanted to be like you," Supergirl says.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it," Superman says. "Because you aren't allowed back here again."

Supergirl pouts. She hates it when Superman is mad at her.

"Without me," he finishes.

-

(After a lot of pleading, he lets them put the Superman costumes back on again, too. And he even agrees to be the evil Superman, after Supergirl promises she'll do his chores around the farm for a month. So it isn't all bad.)


End file.
